A hand presents a motion of twenty seven (27) degrees of freedom (DOF). Of the twenty seven degrees of freedom, twenty one (21) represent joint angles and six (6) represent orientation and location. Hand tracking conventionally utilizes colored gloves and color pattern matching, retro-reflective markers attached to a hand using an array of overlapping cameras (e.g., stereoscopic camera systems), or instrumented gloves/sensor systems.